


There You'll Be

by Hedgehog91 (ThilboBagginshield)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThilboBagginshield/pseuds/Hedgehog91
Summary: The final showdown with Cadmus leads to tragedy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'm sorry in advance!

“Alex look out!”   
  
Before Alex could react she feels a gust of air as a loud bang went off. Alex knows the sound a bullet makes when it enters a body, knows the sound a person makes when a bullet enters a body, but after today, she will never not hate those sounds. Now she will forever associate those sounds as a bullet rips into her sister's body.  
  
They just rescued her dad from Cadmus and were in the middle of their escape, DEO and Cadmus agents engaged in a firefight, when the shot rang out. Alex looks up and sees Kara standing in front of her, then stumble. Alex drops her gun and rushes forward, catching her sister just as she falls backwards.   
  
“Kara? Kara!” Alex falls to the ground cradling Kara's body. Getting no response from the Kryptonian, Alex reaches to Kara's neck to feel her pulse, nothing. A crimson stain was now spreading across the House of El crest, coming from a hole in the left side of Kara's chest.  
  
“No! Kara!” Alex cries out, tears pouring down her face. She lets out a large sob and puts her head down on Kara's chest, not realizing or caring about the blood she is getting on her forehead and face.   
  
“Kryptonite bullets. Very handy wouldn't you say? I suppose you would, since you were the one to create them.”   
  
Alex raises her head and glares at Lillian Luthor, who is walking towards her holding small gun. She reaches for her side arm but before she could raise it, her dad is there beside her, a hand on her wrist, stopping her. “Alex no, don't do this.”

  
“Dad...” Alex croaks out. “Kara... she's...” Her hand grips her sisters body tighter. 

  
“I know.... But she wouldn't want you to do this.” Jeremiah pulls the gun out of Alex's grip and places it away from them.

  
“I can't let her get away.” 

  
“She's not going anywhere.” Jeremiah says, glancing up.  
  
Alex follows his gaze and realizes J'onn and Maggie now have Lillian Luthor in custody and bound in chains, and was leading her into the back of a DEO truck. She feels her body sag and she looks back down at her sister, whose face was peaceful, like she was only sleeping. “Kara...” she sobbed as she brushed some of the the hair away from her sisters face, feeling tears drip off her cheeks.

 

 

_When I think back on these times_   
_And the dreams we left behind_   
_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed_   
_To get to have you in my life_

__  
When I look back on these days  
_I'll look and see your face_   
_You were right there for me_

 

 

“Come on, we should get out of here.” Jeremiah says, slowly getting up, tears pooling in his eyes. When Alex doesn't move, he places his hand on her shoulder. “Alex...”

  
At that moment J'onn and Maggie approach them, finished securing the head of Cadmus in the van. Seeing the devastated look on Jeremiah's face, J'onn looks over to Alex, still on the ground holding Kara, his face crumples. “No...” He went over and knelt down on the other side of Kara, hands hovering, unsure of where to place them. Maggie quietly moves to stand behind Alex.

  
“I failed, J'onn...” Alex whispered. “I was supposed to protect her.”

  
“You did, Alex. But her job was to protect you too.” After a moment of silence, only filled by the sounds of Alex crying, J'onn continues: “We do have to get out of here.” He moves to pick up Kara's body. “No! Don't take her!” Alex shouts, more sobs wracking her figure as she grips her sister tighter.

  
“Alex...” This time it was Maggie, her voice soft, now kneeling next to her, placing an gentle hand on her shoulder. “Let J'onn take her, he can get her back quicker.”   
  
Alex finally nods and slowly releases her hold on her sister. She watches as J'onn turns into his Martian form as he rises with Kara gently held in his arms, and takes off, her eyes following them as they disappear.

 

 

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_   
_In my heart there'll always be a place for you_   
_For all my life_   
_I'll keep a part of you with me_   
_And everywhere I am there you'll be_   
_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

 

 

Maggie slowly leads Alex into the medical bay at the DEO. Kara's body already laid out on a bed, J'onn standing guard over her, with Winn clutching Kara's hand, sobbing. The kryptonite bullet was already taken out.  
  
  
Alex doesn't remember much in the days leading up to the funeral. It was a small, private ceremony attended only by family, coworkers from CatCo, and friends, those who knew Kara was Supergirl. There was not a dry eye in the the room as Alex ascended to the podium to speak.  
  
“Kara was more than my little sister, she was my best friend, my confidant, my rock. When she first arrived at our home I was like any older sibling, jealous that my new sister was getting all the attention, embarrassed by the scenes she could cause. But that jealousy soon turned to awe and admiration.  
  
“Whenever I felt down, Kara was always there to pick me up, both figuratively and emotionally” that got a slight chuckle from the crowd. “We would go flying together, much to the anger of our parents.” Jeremiah and Eliza both smiled slightly.  
  


 

_Well you showed me how it feels_   
_To feel the sky within my reach_   
_And I always will remember all_  
_The strength you gave to me_   
_Your love made me make it through_   
_Oh I owe so much to you_   
_You were right there for me_   
  


 

“Kara was the first to support me when I came out. Telling me to go get the girl, and jumping up and down like a puppy when I started dating the woman I liked. Made me wonder why I even doubted she would be there for me. She was excited that she would be able to give the shovel talk to Maggie twice, as Kara and as Supergirl. Though that's what ended up giving her away. Kara's face was priceless when Maggie just shook her head and said 'I'm a detective, Little Danvers, I detect.'”

  
Alex paused to get her bearings, catching Maggie's eye and getting a small watery smile in return. At that moment, Alex lost what little composure she had and feels her knees start to give out on her. Gripping weakly at the podium, she tries to stand back up, but feels arms around her, holding her steady. They gently lead her away to a small separate hall.  
  


 

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_   
_In my heart there'll always be a place for you_   
_For all my life_   
_I'll keep a part of you with me_   
_And everywhere I am there you'll be_   
  


 

Sitting in a corner, with Maggie quietly next to her, Alex pulls a necklace out from underneath her shirt. It was Kara's, given to her by her mother. She remembers the last time she wore it, when Kara left to stop Myriad. Alex thought she had lost Kara then, but somehow, Kara survived being out in space. She had the chance to save her then, and was relieved that it worked, pushing Kara back down to Earth with her pod.  
  


__  
The day after Kara died, J'onn came over Alex's apartment with a device similar to what Alura had left for Kara.  
  
“Kara left this for you, she was prepared if she...died, that there were some things that you could do for her...”   
  
Alex slowly extended her hands to the device, placing it on a nearby table and turning it on, a hologram of Kara appearing in front of her. The sob that Alex felt creeping on her was released at the sight of her sister. J'onn reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  


'Alex, if you're watching, then I'm probably dead. I'm so sorry. I hope I died protecting you, cause you deserve to have a great life, Alex. There's a few things I'd like for you to do for me. For a funeral, I'd like it to be a Kryptonian funeral, send me back to the stars, to be with my parents in Rao's light. You can place me in my pod and set it on auto pilot. The Krypotonians have a prayer for the dead, and the rights are always led by a female. I want that to be you, Alex. The prayer to say over the coffin, or my pod, is: _"You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your journey home. We will remember you every dawn and await the night to join you in the sky. Rao's will be done." '_

  
By this point, both hologram Kara and Alex are sobbing, Alex barely standing, only with the help of J'onn, who is fighting his own tears. 

  
Hologram Kara continued, 'I understand you would want me to be buried on Earth, but my place is in the stars. You can still have an Earth funeral, so you have a place to go, I'm ok with that. I know you'll do right by me, Alex, and I'm so sorry that this is even necessary. One last thing...'  
  
That last sentence was a little firmer, and Kara's tears had stopped. Alex wiped at her own and felt like Kara was staring her down.   
  
'Be happy, Alex. That's what I want more than anything, for you to be happy. Have a good life, find love. I hope to see you in Rao's light, but not for a long time, ok? And thank you for being the best sister I could ever have. You're my hero. I love you Alex.'  
  
The hologram fades and Alex fully collapses, J'onn going down with her and he wraps his arms around her and holds her as she sobs.

 

_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength_   
_And I want to thank you now for all the ways_   
_You were right there for me_   
_(You were right there for me)_   
_You were right there for me_   
_For always_   
  


 

The rest of Kara's Earth funeral was quiet. Unbeknownst to anyone but the Super Friends, the Danvers, and Clark, they bury an empty casket. They gather around the grave site that Eliza had bought years ago for when they thought Jeremiah was dead. The mourners all filed to leave, paying their final respects, each placing a rose on the casket before it was lowered into the ground. The headstone under Kara's name read _'She saved the world. A lot.'_

  
J'onn leads the seven of them back to the DEO, where they would began the final preparations for the Kryptonian funeral. Clark brings Kara's pod a up to the roof of the building, while J'onn carries Kara's body. When they are all gathered on the roof, J'onn gently places Kara in the pod while Alex, Maggie, Winn, James, Clark, Eliza and Jeremiah stand around it.

  
Trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, and holding tightly to Maggie's hand, Alex recites the words to the Kryptonian Prayer for the Dead. When she finishes, she activates the clear shielding. Alex gazes at her sister one last time, taking in her peaceful face, dressed in a simple white gown, similar to the one she arrived in. She lets a few more tears fall before she steps back, and nods at Clark. The family watches as Clark, who is trying to keep his own tears back, picks up the pod one last time and launches up into the sky. When above the city, he activates the pod's auto pilot and lets it soar into the sky, towards the stars.

 

 

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_   
_In my heart there'll always be a place for you_   
_For all my life_

  
  


Months and years pass and the loss of Kara is still strong. Finding cures for diseases, and wanting to immediately tell Kara about them, only to remember that her sister was gone. A few years later, Maggie proposed, and they got married. Alex decided to forgo a Maid of Honor, since growing up she always knew that that would be Kara, and not wanting anyone to take that place.   
  
She always wore the necklace that was given to Kara by Alura. Sometimes when she goes out onto the roof of her house she lives in with Maggie, she clutches it while she gazes up at the stars, tears always forming in her eyes when she thinks of her sister.

 

 

_I'll keep a part of you with me_   
_And everywhere I am there you'll be_   
_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

  
_There you'll be_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! First time writing a funeral scene so I hope I did alright.


End file.
